One Call Away
by GladysPark1288
Summary: Baekhyun kembali keKorea saat dia dan kekasihnya berpisah. Awalnya kehidupannya biasa saja, namun semuanya berubah saat dia bertemu dengan sosok asing bernama Park Chanyeol yang tinggal disamping apartemennya. Chanyeol yang merupakan seorang yang keji dibalik senyum misteriusnya. Bagaimanakah kisah keduanya? Chanbaek!ChanyeolXBaekhyun!YAOI!RNR! Dont like? Dont Read!
1. Chapter 1

Title : One Call Away

Main Cast : Park Chanyeol X Byun Baekhyun

Genre : Romance & Crime

Length : Chaptered

.

.

.

 _Don't forget to review! Kelanjutan ff ini tergantung dari bberapa pndapat para readers soal ff ini! Jika suka, saya akan mempost chp 2 secepatnya, jika tidak maka saya akan menghapus ff ini._

 _._

 _Happy reading~~_

.

CHAPTER 1

.

Begin…..

/

/

 _Aku bersumpah kau tidak akan mendapatkan yang lebih dariku._

 _Kau bedebah. Aku membencimu. Semua yang kita lakukan tidak ada artinya bagiku. Itu bullshit! Aku sama sekali tidak pernah mencintaimu._

 _._

 _._

Baekhyun memijit pelipisnya. Surai kecokelatan halus miliknya mulai basah dengan debu yang mulai menempel dijari jemarinya yang lentik. Membereskan rumah memang hal yang menyenangkan untuknya, tapi tidak untuk hari ini. Dia bukan membereskan rumah, tapi malah membereskan kenangan yang ada.

Ini sudah seminggu setelah dia bertengkar hebat dengan kekasihnya, Jason. Mereka menjalin hubungan selama setahun belakangan ini. Baekhyun merupakan seorang manajer hotel disalah satu hotel terkenal diNew York yang mengharuskannya tinggal menetap dikota ini dan meninggalkan kota beserta Negara kelahirannya—Seoul, Korea Selatan.

Ada banyak hal indah yang terjadi padanya dikota ini. Bertemu dengan seseorang yang benar-benar dicintainya dan kemudian menjalin hubungan sepasang kekasih dan menjalani berbagai macam kegiatan pasangan umumnya. Tidak pernah peduli dengan gunjingan-gunjingan beberapa orang yang membenci hubungan sesama jenis. Baekhyun cukup bahagia untuk sekarang, dia bisa hidup berbahagia dengan kekasih tampannya itu.

Baekhyun baru saja ingin berpikir mengenai kemantapan hatinya dengan memilih Jason sebagai orang yang benar-benar akan menemaninya hingga umurnya tua nanti. Namun, setiap rencanannya tidak berguna. Jason tiba-tiba menemuinya, mengatakan bahwa lelaki itu benar-benar melangsungkan acara pertunangannya dengan gadis pilihannya.

Terkejut? Marah? Kecewa? Sakit? Baekhyun merasakan semuanya sampai dia tidak melakukan apapun selain menampar Jason dan membentak lelaki brengsek itu. Harusnya dia tahu, jatuh cinta dengan jalan cinta yang berbeda seperti homoseksual tidak akan berjalan lancar.

Baekhyun masih bertanya-tanya, kenapa hidupnya tidak seperti pasangan gay lainnya? Mereka saling mencintai, bersama sampai maud memisahkan. Kenapa dia tidak? Apa yang menjadi kesalahannya selama ini? Dia selalu saja bersikap baik dan perhatian pada kekasihnya meski kesibukan melandanya. Baekhyun selalu melakukan yang terbaik untuk keduanya….tapi apa yang dia dapat? Dia tidak mendapatkan apa-apa.

"Yeah…I was prepare now. I will go to Korea next day. Can you help me?" Baekhyun memegang erat ponselnya lalu menghembuskan nafasnya sesekali.

"Uh…im and Jason? We broke up. Yeahh don't ask me why. Just tell me, can you help me?"—nada suara Baekhyun mulai menunjukan bahwa dia benar-benar membutuhkan pertolongan.

" _Umm yeah. I can"_

"Just say to Jason….forget me. I'll be alright here. So just married his girlfriend. She is a beautiful women, I though he just lie to me but he said the truth" Baekhyun tersenyum pahit sambil menyeka air matanya. (Hanya katakana saja pada Jason….lupakan aku. Aku baik-baik saja disini. Jadi, menikahlah dengan kekasihnya. Dia adalah seorang wanita cantik, kukira dia hanya berbohong tapi dia mengatakan yang sebenarnya).

" _Baekhyun, you alright? You're crying"_ suara sahabatnya kembali menggema (Baekhyun, kau baik? Kau menangis).

Baekhyun tertawa pedih "Ahaha, im okay. Harry, I will go to Korea tomorrow. I will miss you btw" kekeh Baekhyun setelah menghapus titik air mata yang mulai menggenang dipelupuk matanya.

" _Ouu cutie Baek, I will miss you too. Just call me when you need some help. Im sorry I cant be there right now. You know, im still in my grandpa house. He was an bad old man when he was sick"_ ujar Harry sambil mendengus. Baekhyun tertawa mendengarnya. (Ooo cutie Baek, aku akan merindukanmu juga. Telfon aku saja jika kau membutuhkan bantuan. Maaf aku tidak berada disana sekarang. Kau tau, aku masih berada di rumah kakekku. Dia menyebalkan saat sedang sakit).

Setelah berbincang sedikit dengan Harry, Baekhyun kembali melanjutkan acara beres-beres apartemen miliknya. Barang-barang miliknya sudah ditaruh dikoper sedangkan yang lainnya termasuk beberapa lembar pakaian milik Jason, dia tinggalkan.

 _Aku bersumpah kau tidak akan mendapatkan yang lebih dariku._

 _Kau bedebah. Aku membencimu. Semua yang kita lakukan tidak ada artinya bagiku. Itu bullshit! Aku sama sekali tidak pernah mencintaimu._

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya, sekelebat memori soal perkataan Jason padanya benar-benar membuatnya sakit dan takut sekaligus.

Benarkah? Benarkah dia tidak akan mendapatkan seseorang yang mampu membuatnya bahagia lagi? Benarkah selama ini Jason tidak mencintainya? Lalu apa yang dia maksud dengan beberapa perhatian yang dia berikan? Itu semua bullshit? Baekhyun tidak bisa berpikir jernih kali ini.

Dia benar-benar menjual apartemennya, mungkin dia akan memiliki waktu yang lama untuk kembali kesini. Dia tidak yakin bisa melupakan segalanya, mungkin dia akan memiliki banyak waktu diKorea. Bertemu dengan beberapa sahabat lama juga orang tuanya merupakan hal yang terbaik disaat begini. Rencanannya dia akan mengelolah cabang hotel yang berada diKorea. Mungkin itu yang terbaik untuknya sekarang.

"Well Baekhyun, kau benar-benar pulang" kekehnya pada dirinya sendiri sebelum akhirnya masuk kekamar dan mencoba untuk membersihkan diri. Dia perlu menyiapkan mentalnya, besok adalah hari dimana Jason bertunangan.

.

.

 **Seoul, Korea. 10.00 KST**

Baekhyun mendorong sebuah troli yang berisi beberapa barang-barang seperti tas dan juga koper miliknya. Sebuah kaca mata hitam terlihat menggantung dihidung kecilnya sedangkan mulutnya sibuk menggumamkan beberapa kata. Dia agak nervous saat ini, hidup diNew York terlalu lama membuatnya kaku dengan Negara sendiri. Ahhh apa dia terlalu lama disana? Hmm…sepertinya iya.

Untung saja Baekhyun masih ingat cara membaca Hangeul. Astaga…dia merasa konyol seperti ini. Dia meraih lagi ponselnya lalu menekan beberapa dial nomor ponsel lalu menelpon nomor seseorang.

"Luhan, kau dimana? Kau berjanji menjemputku asal kau tahu" itu suara kesal Baekhyun, dia mengetuk beberapa kali kakinya dengan tidak sabaran setelah suara telpon diangkat terdengar.

" _Ups sorry lil brother. Aku benar-benar lupa. Sehun membuatku harus menunda karena dia benar-benar orang yang tidak bisa diajak kompromi. Tunggu sebentar, kami akan segera kesana"_ suara Luhan—sepupunya itu terdengar disertai suara bising kendaraan. Baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya lalu mengedarkan pandangannya kesekeliling bandara. Menunggu adalah hal yang paling dia benci.

"Cepatlah. Aku tidak suka menunggu, ingat? Lima menit kau sudah harus sampai" Baekhyun berujar dengan tegas. Terdengar suara ribut diseberang dan itu adalah suara Luhan yang menyuruh Sehun agar mempercepat kecepatan mobilnya. Baekhyun hanya geleng-geleng kepala lalu bergumam 'pasangan aneh'. Dan omong-omong, soal pasangan Baekhyun tiba-tiba merindukan sosok Jason.

Ah…tidak jangan lagi.

Tepat setelah sepuluh menit, mobil audi berwarna hitam terparkir didepan. Luhan dan Sehun turun lalu tersenyum polos kearah Baekhyun yang memandang keduanya dengan pandangan tajam. Dua kali lipat dibandingkan waktu yang dijanjikan, Baekhyun akan ingat ini baik-baik.

"Kalian membuatku menunggu. Dasar menyebalkan" Baekhyun menatap keduanya dengan pandangan tajam. Luhan tersenyum canggung.

"Errr…maaf ya. Sehun…eumm yaa aku dan Sehun ada urusan sedikit" ujar Luhan dengan langkah sedikit tertatih. Baekhyun meliriknya dengan senyum kecil.

"Melakukan kegiatan uh-oh-yeah tanpa mempedulikan waktu. Sehun, aku benar-benar akan memberimu pelajaran jika Luhan sakit karena ulahmu. Aku tidak bisa mentolelir itu, Luhan adalah tanggung jawabku sekarang" ujar Sehun melirik Sehun melalui ujung matanya.

Sehun tersenyum simpul lalu mengangguk "Oh, tentu saja" dan Luhan hanya tersenyum malu. Baekhyun benar-benar jauh lebih tegas sekarang. Berbeda dengan Baekhyun yang dulu, yang masih hanya bisa diam saja.

.

.

"Mengenai kabar soal Jason, eomma sudah mendengarnya" perkataan ibunya sejujurnya masih sensitive untuknya, namun Baekhyun bukanlah anak yang tidak sopan dengan menyela perkataan ibunya. Baekhyun hanya dapat tersenyum canggung. Beruntunglah saat ini ayahnya tidak ada disini karena harus mengurus beberapa keperluan diCanada mengingat beliau adalah orang yang cukup sibuk.

"Ya, maaf eomma. Aku sudah salah memilih orang" ujar Baekhyun.

Luhan dan Sehun yang berada diseberang hanya memandang Baekhyun dengan pandangan sendu, mereka jelas tahu bagaimana Baekhyun mencintai bule sialan yang mengecewakannya. Hanya saja, siapa yang tahu tentang masa depan hubungan mereka?

"Ya, tidak apa. Itu adalah hal wajar dan kau bisa belajar dari masa lalu. Setidaknya kau masih bisa ingat dan membedakan mana orang yang benar-benar tepat untukmu" ujar ibunya dengan senyum sedihnya. Wanita cantik itu masih lemah lembut dan itu nyaris membuat semua rasa penat dan sedih dari Baekhyun menguap seketika.

Baekhyun mengangguk "Ya, tentu saja. Setiap kejadian pasti ada pelajarannya. Dan aku tidak akan jatuh kelubang yang sama, eomma" ujar Baekhyun dengan suara lirih.

"Baek" panggil Luhan.

"Ada apa?" Baekhyun menghentikan kegiatan mengunyahnya sebentar lalu menghadap kearah Luhan yang kini menatapnya.

"Soal itu….setelah kau gagal menjalin hubungan dengan seorang laki-laki. Apakah…kau akan mulai mencobanya dengan seorang wanita?"

Hening.

Ibunya hanya terdiam mendengar perkataan Luhan, apalagi Baekhyun yang kini sedang termangu ditempatnya. "Maaf, aku menanyakan hal yang tidak seharusnya. Kau tidak harus menjawabnya" Luhan tersenyum meminta maaf.

"Tidak. Aku rasa aku tidak bisa karena aku memang melenceng sedari dulu. Dan aku tetap menyukai diriku sekarang. Aku akan tetap mencari seseorang untuk menggantikan posisi Jason hanya saja….aku perlu waktu untuk hal itu. Aku belum memiliki rencana" ujar Baekhyun dengan senyum memaksanya.

"Kau harus, Baekhyun. Umurmu sudah cukup untuk menikah, setidaknya kau tidak harus menutup hatimu. Kau memang terluka, tapi tidak harus selalu berpatokan pada seseorang yang tidak mencintaimu. Kau bisa, mencari yang lebih dari mereka" ujar ibunya.

Baekhyun tersenyum tipis lallu mengangguk "Tentu saja, eomma"—meski pada akhirnya hatinya menjadi tidak yakin dengan apa yang dikatakannya.

Mencari yang lebih dari Jason? Apakah dia bisa?

.

.

Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya kedalam kamar tamu. Dia berniat membeli apartemen baru didaerah gangnam mengingat dia tidak terlalu bisa bergerak dengan bebas dirumahnya. Dia butuh privasi, Luhan dan Sehun memang sudah tinggal bersama dimension besar milik Sehun oleh karena itu, Luhan hanya akan datang kerumah jika benar-benar ada keperluan. Lagian, ibunya juga tidak selalu dirumah apalagi ayahnya. Jadi, Baekhyun tidak perlu repot-repot tinggal dirumah yang terlalu besar.

Sebelumnya Baekhyun sudah tahu mengenai apa pekerjaan Sehun. Sehun adalah salah seorang yang bekerja disebuah pasar gelap dan berurusan engan barang illegal. Sebuah pasar yang menjual segala bentuk barang yang sebenarnya illegal menjadi legal.

Sebuah situs bernama 'Black Market' dan Sehun benar-benar menjadi seorang Bandar disana. Awalnya memang keluarganya beserta keluarga Luhan menolak soal hubungan Luhan dan Sehun, namun pada akhirnya mereka menyetujui saja saat melihat Luhan yang benar-benar akan gila jika dirinya jauh dari Sehun.

Hah….kapan dia bisa memiliki sebuah hubungan seperti sepupunya itu?

Baekhyun sepertinya sudah terlalu melankonis sekarang.

.

.

"Kau serius pindah diapartemen daerah gangnam? Dilantai empat puluh?" Luhan bertanya saat Baekhyun terlihat memasukan barangnya dimobil hitam miliknya. Baekhyun meliriknya sekilas lalu mengangguk.

"Lantai empat puluh hanya ada empat apartemen dan itu adalah tempat paling mahal" ujar Sehun sambil memainkan gadget yang berada ditangannya. Baekhyun hanya mendengus saja.

"Mobilmu duluan saja, mobil kami akan menyusul nantinya" ujar Sehun saat melihat Baekhyun selesai meletakan barangnya dibagasi mobilnya. Untuk informasi, Baekhyun cukup berterima kasih karena ibunya membelikan sebuah mobil untuknya sebagai permintaan maaf karena ibunya harus pergi menyusul ayahnya dan tidak sempat mengurus soal kepindahannya diapartemen baru. Baekhyun sendiri tidak menjadi masalah, karena ibunya sudah terlalu sering berpergian.

Setelah mobil Baekhyun keluar dari mension, kini mobil Sehun dan Luhan mulai mengukutinya. Dua orang itu berniat membantu Baekhyun untuk membereskan apartemen barunya. Hhh…dan Baekhyun cukup bersyukur akan hal itu.

Sepupunya benar-benar baik hati ternyata.

.

.

"Apa tidak apa-apa, jika kau tidak menaruh satupun lukisan disini?" Sehun mengerutkan dahinya saat melihat dinding apartemen Baekhyun yang masih polos tanpa digantungi apapun seperti foto dan lukisan. Yang ada hanyalah beberapa jam yang menggantung dibeberapa ruangan seperti ruang tengah, dapur, dan kamar.

Baekhyun memutar kedua bola matanya "Aku tidak membutuhkannya. Aku juga tidak bisa menemukan yang bagus" ujar Baekhyun sambil menopangkan kedua tangannya dengan bosan.

"Eumm….mungkin Hunnie bisa memberi saran?" ujar Luhan sambil memandang Sehun yang berada disampingnya. Sehun mengerutkan dahinya lalu tersenyum kecil.

"Kau bisa mengambil beberapa barang orderanku kalau begitu, secara gratis malahan" ujar Sehun. Baekhyun memutar kedua bola matanya malas.

"Oh ya? Museum mana yang kau curi lagi huh? Lukisan apa yang kau curi?" ujar Baekhyun kesal. Sehun terkekeh lalu menggeleng.

"Tidak, tidak. Itu hanya replika saja, aslinya masih dijaga ketat dimuseum. Aku akan mengirimkannya besok atau besok lusa. Tenang saja" ujar Sehun dengan nada tenangnya. Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya dengan jengah. Mengenal seseorang yang sering berbuat criminal cukup sulit. Mereka sering dikejar polisi dan itu membuat Baekhyun heran kenapa seorang Luhan bisa mencintai Sehun yang memiliki banyak sisi gelap pada dirinya. Mungkin itulah yang dinamakan cinta sejati.

"Omong-omong, aku adalah orang terakhir yang memesan apartemen dilantai ini. Apa kalian tahu siapa yang selantai denganku?" tanya Baekhyun sambil mengunyah keripik kentang ditangannya.

Luhan menyentikan jarinya "Eumm…aku dengar salah satu actor tampan Korea tinggal disini, lainnya penjabat, dan juga satu yang lainnya aku tidak tahu" ujar Luhan dengan pandangan bingung.

"Tapi apapun yang terjadi….jangan pernah berhubungan dengan David Park. Orang yang tinggal selantai denganmu" celetuk Sehun tiba-tiba.

Baekhyun menatap Sehun dengan pandangan tak mengerti "Apa maksudmu? Kau mengenal salah seorang yang disini? Siapa itu David Park?" tanya Baekhyun dengan nada penasaran. Sehun menghela nafasnya.

"Nama aslinya Park Chanyeol, jangan sekali-kali berurusan dengannya. Dia adalah Bandar narkoba sekaligus pemilik perusahaan yang menciptakan Black Market. Dia menyebalkan, wajah datar, dan juga sedikit menakutkan" celetuk Sehun.

Baekhyun mengerjap lalu mengangguk-angguk "Aku sepertinya tidak menenalnya. Aku juga tidak peduli siapa dirinya" ujar Baekhyun acuh tak acuh.

"Aku hanya mengingatkan saja. Dia lebih berbahaya dariku, dan aku hanya tidak ingin keluargaku mengenalnya" ulang Sehun. Baekhyun memutar kedua bola matanya malas.

"Aku bukanlah orang yang suka bersosialisasi, tenang saja" cetusnya. Sehun tertawa mengejek.

"Itu sebabnya kau sulit mendapatkan pengganti Jason"

Baekhyun memelototinya "Hey! Ini tidak ada hubungan dengan masalah itu!"

.

.

Baekhyun memperbaiki letak dasi yang menggantung dikerah kamejanya yang membungkus pas tubuh kecilnya. Jas berwarna biru tua itu sudah dipakainya dengan rapi sedangkan rambutnya yang lembut berwarna cokelat almond itu jatuh menutupi dahinya. Mata sipitnya dihiasi sedikit polesan eyeliner tipis—pemberian Luhan. Sepupunya itu benar-benar ngotot menyuruh Baekhyun memakai eyeliner itu. Ketahuilah, hasilnya lumayan bagus.

Hari ini tepat hari pertamanya bekerja disalah satu hotel bintang lima dengan jabatan manajer yang dipegangnya. Dia tidak perlu susah-susah mencari pekerjaan disini karena hotel yang dulu sempat menjadi tempat kerjanya diNew York memiliki beberapa cabang besar diKorea dan Baekhyun memang mengajukan surat pindah untuk mengurus salah satu cabang hotel diKorea—berhubung dia tidak lagi tinggal di NewYork.

Baekhyun menghela nafas lalu memakai sepatunya, tak lupa juga mengecek beberapa barang agar tidak ada barang yang tertinggal. Setelah memastikan semuanya sudah siap, Baekhyun mulai melangkah mendekat kearah pintu apartemennya.

Tepat saat dia membuka apartemennya—sosok yang tidak dikenalnya keluar dari seberang apartemennya, sosok pria bertubuh tinggi dengan pandangan dinginnya. Keduanya saling terdiam dan bertatapan sejenak. Baekhyun dapat melihat bayangan dirinya saat dia menatap kacamata hitam yang dipakai sosok pria bertubuh tinggi didepannya.

Tanpa berkata apapun, sosok tinggi tersebut tiba-tiba memakai hoodie berwarna hitam miliknya, lalu melangkah santai melewati Baekhyun yang masih menatapnya heran.

"Dasar aneh" celetuk Baekhyun saat itu juga.

.

.

"Terima kasih, Jongin. Tapi aku sungguh-sungguh saat aku bilang aku baik-baik saja. Berhenti menanyakan hal konyol" Baekhyun memijit frustasi dahinya yang mendadak pening. Sahabat seperjuangannya semasa SMA—Jongin memang terdengar anarkis. Dia berbicara tanpa berhenti, menyela perkataan orang, dan bahkan berteriak seperti orang gila dan terkesan berlebihan saat menanggapi sesuatu. Seperti kisah cinta Baekhyun contohnya.

Baekhyun melirik kearah Kyungsoo, sahabatnya yang satu itu memang pendiam sedari SMA namun terkenal dengan sifat perhatiannya. Baekhyun sendiri juga heran, kenapa Kyungsoo mau-mau saja menikah dengan Jongin yang notabenennya berisik dan heboh.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja, Baek? Kau terlihat buruk saat pertama kali aku melihatmu" ujar Kyungsoo dengan senyum prihatin.

"Sebenarnya tidak. Kau tau? Aku sama sekali tidak bisa melupakan saat dimana dia mengatakan bahwa dia tidak pernah mencintaiku selama ini" ujar Baekhyun dengan nada lirihnya.

"Aku benar-benar akan meninju dan mengurungnya diakuarium berisi piranha jika aku bertemu dengannya" ujar Jongin dengan nada sadis.

"Jongin, jangan terlalu psyco" cetus Baekhyun malas.

Jongin mendecih "Sikapmu terlihat sekali jika kau masih mengharapkannya" ujar Jongin.

Baekhyun terkekeh perih "Ya, benar. Tapi aku bukan orang egois" ujar Baekhyun membenarkan.

Jongin dan Kyungsoo memandang Baekhyun dengan pandangan prihatin. Terakhir kali mereka mengunjungi Baekhyun diNew York, sahabat mereka itu baik-baik saja dan terkesan bahagia dengan keberadaan Jason disisinya. Namun saat ini….Baekhyun seperti memakai topeng dan menunjukan dirinya seakan-akan dia baik-baik saja saat ini.

"Jadi? Apa kau belum menemukan seseorang yang dekat denganmu sekarang?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi. Baekhyun menggeleng lemas.

"Aku hanya masih membutuhkan sedikit waktu sebelum aku benar-benar menemukan penggantinya" ujar Baekhyun sambil tersenyum menerawang.

"Bagaimana kabar Asher?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Maksudmu Taeoh?" tanya Jongin. Baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya.

"Baekhyun, please. Aku tahu jika kau itu orang Amerika tapi berhentilah memanggil anakku dengan nama barat ciptaanmu itu" dengus Jongin dengan kesal.

Baekhyun menggeleng "Nama itu keren, dan aku lebih suka memanggilnya Asher. Berhentilah menjadi kampungan, Jongin" ujar Baekhyun dengan nada kesal.

Jongin memelototinya "Hey! Aku bukan kampungan" sentak Jongin kesal. Kyungsoo hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat pertengkaran tidak penting suaminya itu dengan sahabatnya.

"Kalian kenakan sekali" omel Kyungsoo.

"Jadi….bagaimana kabar Asher? Apa dia sudah sekolah?" tanya Baekhyun mengalihkan perhatian Jongin.

"Eum… dia sudah taman kanak-kanak sekarang" ujar Kyungsoo dengan senyumnya. Baekhyun ikut tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Bisakah aku mengunjunginya kapan-kapan? Jika kau ada waktu, kupikir Asher adalah hiburanku saat ini" ujar Baekhyun dengan senyum lebarnya.

Sedangkan Jongin mendengus "Kau pikir anakku taman hiburan?"

Baekhyun mendecih "Diam kau hitam"

"Hey!"

.

.

Selepas kepergian Jongin dan Kyungsoo dari kantornya, Baekhyun benar-benar merasa baikkan, setidaknya dia tidak harus memikirkan beberapa masalah yang meliputi kehidupannya. Pasangan aneh selain Sehun dan Luhan itu memang terkesan unik dan Baekhyun sendiri heran….kenapa mereka bisa bersama selama berpuluh-puluh tahun?

Ah…Baekhyun semakin iri saja. Kapan dia seperti itu? 

Tok Tok

"Masuk" Baekhyun melepas sejenak penanya lalu memandang kearah sekertarisnya yang berdiri didepannya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Tamu yang memesan beberapa fasilitas untuk melakukan sebuah meeting akan datang beberapa menit lagi dari sekarang, dan dia ingin menemui anda karena ingin soal masalah dekorasi juga penjagaan yang ketat. Ini tamu penting" ujar sekertarisnya. Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti.

"Apa pak Direktur belum ada?" tanya Baekhyun sambil menata ulang penampilannya.

"Beliau sedang melakukan beberapa rapat penting dengan beberapa investor dan tidak bisa ditunda. Dia ingin anda menggantikannya untuk melakukan meet dengan tamu yang dimaksud" Baekhyun hanya mengangguk saja.

"Kabari aku jika dia sudah datang. Aku akan langsung datang kesana"

Sekertarisnya mengangguk dan langsung melangkah pergi dari sana, meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih sibuk dengan beberapa dokumen miliknya sembari menunggu tamu yang sebentar lagi akan tiba.

.

.

Ditempat lain….

"Soal reservasi hotel untuk melaksanakan rapat sudah diatur disalah satu hotel terkenal. Boss tidak perlu khawatir" suara terkesan kanak-kanak itu terdengar.

Chanyeol memutar ujung gelas yang dipegangnya lalu tersenyum simpul "Liam, kau sudah memastikan jika keamanan disana ketatkan? Aku tidak ingin ada urusan luar yang mencampuri urusan kita disana nanti" ujar Chanyeol sambil menyereput sedikit wine dan mengecapnya beberapa saat.

Sosok lain yang dipanggil Liam itu mengangguk dengan iris biru laut miliknya yang kini berbinar "Tentu saja boss. Apakah nantinya aku dan Lion akan mendapatkan mangsa?" tanyanya dengan nada luar biasa antusias.

Chanyeol terkekeh "Tentu saja Liam, akan ada beberapa penghianat yang datang kesana. Dan kau bisa memiliki kepala mereka dan memajangnya dilemari kacamu" ujar Chanyeol.

Liam tertawa girang lalu mengangguk dengan semangatnya. "Liam?"

"Ya boss?"

"Bilang pada Lion dan lainnya untuk bersiap nantinya. Kita akan kesana dan melakukan beberapa reservasi dihotel. Pakailah pakaian yang santai dan jangan terlalu formal"

Liam tersenyum lebar "Ay-yey captain"

.

Ini lima belas menit setelah Chanyeol dan empat orang lainnya sampai didepan sebuah hotel. Chanyeol turun diikuti sikembar Liam dan Lion yang kini mengekori dibelakangnya sedangkan dua orang lainnya hanya tinggal dimobil. Dua bocah itu memandang kesekitar dengan pandangan datar namun mereka tetap mempesona dengan wajah yang terkesan blasteran Canada.

"Jangan melakukan hal-hal aneh selama kita disini. Ini belum waktunya kalian bersenang-senang, mengerti?" ujar Chanyeol memandang kearah Liam dan Lion secara bergantian.

Keduanya mengangguk kompak sembali mengangkat jempol mereka "Baik boss" ujar mereka serempak.

Chanyeol tersenyum puas "Good boy"

Ketiganya berjalan beriringan kedalam lobi hotel, nampaknya Liam dan Lion benar-benar mematuhi perkataan Chanyeol dengan berdiam diri dan mengekori kemana Chanyeol melangkah.

"Boss, apa masih lama? Aku lapar" celetuk Lion. Liam langsung menjitak kepala adik tersayangnya itu "Salahmu tidak makan dirumah tadi" cetusnya.

Chanyeol hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah sepasang anak kembari yang merangkak sebagai bawahannya itu "Liam, Lion. Diam, oke? Jangan berisik. Sebentar lagi dia datang kok" ujar Chanyeol.

Keduanya cengar-cengir "Maaf boss"

Chanyeol mendudukan dirinya disalah satu kursi disana, sedangkan Liam dan Lion masih saja setia berbisik-bisik tidak jelas disana. Kali ini pintu ruangan terbuka menampilkan sosok yang jelas dikenal Chanyeol.

Alis Chanyeol mengerut begitupun dengan sosok itu.

"Kau tamu yang memesan beberapa fasilitas itu kan?" tanya sosok itu. Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Ah, perkenalkan aku Byun Baekhyun" ujarnya sopan. Chanyeol tersenyum tipis.

"Kau yang tadi diapartemen kan? Kita satu gedung apartemen kalau begitu" ujar Chanyeol. Sosok bernama Baekhyun itu mengangguk lalu tersenyum kikuk.

"Baiklah….perkenalkan namaku Park Chanyeol"

Dan sadar atau tidak….Baekhyun benar-benar termangu karena mendapati dirinya yang benar-benar berurusan dengan sosok bernama Park CHanyeol mulai hari ini.

.

.

TBC or DELETE?

Tolong review yaaa…

Oh ya ini fanfic pengganti dari ff saya yang 'Bastard Love'. Thanks buat yng udah mau nungguin saya posting ff baru lagi.

FYI, ff ini genrenya rada2 action trus ada beberapa lagi adegan pembunuhan disini-,- maklumilah yaa namanya juga crime -,-'

Btw, disini ada yng suka fanfic crime nggak? Ada adegan romance nya kok. Kalau ada yang nanyai adegan rate M—uhuk—nanti diusahakan. Kalau nggak mau, yaaa nggak papa sih nanti author sensor. Hehee..

Jngn lupa review ff ini yaaa…kasih tanggapan kek atau gimana…jika ada yng nggk suka, author hapus dehh… ~~

Sooo jngn lupa kasih review yaaa readersnim^^.

See uu in next chap~~

.


	2. Chapter 2

Title : One Call Away

Main Cast : Park Chanyeol X Byun Baekhyun

Genre : Romance

Length : Chaptered

.

.

 _ **Gladyspark1288 present**_

 _ **Sorry for long hiatus~~**_

.

 _Chapter sebelumnya…._

" _Kau tamu yang memesan beberapa fasilitas itu kan?" tanya sosok itu. Chanyeol mengangguk._

" _Ah, perkenalkan aku Byun Baekhyun" ujarnya sopan. Chanyeol tersenyum tipis._

" _Kau yang tadi diapartemen kan? Kita satu gedung apartemen kalau begitu" ujar Chanyeol. Sosok bernama Baekhyun itu mengangguk lalu tersenyum kikuk._

" _Baiklah….perkenalkan namaku Park Chanyeol"_

 _Dan sadar atau tidak….Baekhyun benar-benar termangu karena mendapati dirinya yang benar-benar berurusan dengan sosok bernama Park CHanyeol mulai hari ini._

 **CHAPTER 2**

 **BEGIN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DON'T FORGET TO GIVE A REVIEW! DON'T PLAGIAT! NO BASH!**

 **THIS IS YAOI FANFICT!**

 **,**

 **HAPPY READING~~**

"Terima kasih untuk penjelasannya. Aku mengerti sekarang" Chanyeol tersenyum tipis setelah mendengar serangkaian mengenai penjelasan tentang fasilitas hotel yang akan dia pesan untuk beberapa urusan. Baekhyun ikut tersenyum meski saat ini dia masih begitu canggung saat harus berhadapan langsung dengan Chanyeol.

Saat ini, Baekhyun tidak begitu mempercayai tentang omongan Sehun yang mengatakan jika sosok Chanyeol benar-benar mengerikan. Nyatanya adalah sosok Chanyeol merupakan sosok yang begitu ramah apalagi saat dia membawa sepasang kembar yang kini duduk manis disampingnya dan mendengar apa yang dikatakan Baekhyun dalam diam.

"Apa mereka ini anakmu?" tanya Baekhyun sambil menunjuk sepasang kembar yang duduk berseblahan dengan Chanyeol. Lion dan Liam saling menatap lalu beralih memandang Chanyeol.

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum tipis. "Sebenarnya bukan. Oh—maksudku adalah….mereka anak angkatku" ujarnya dengan nada santai. Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya lalu tersenyum simpul.

"Mereka terlihat menggemaskan saat bersama" celetuk Baekhyun. Chanyeol tersenyum kecil "Tentu saja"

"Oh ya, maaf sebelumnya. Aku harus pergi duluan, ada beberapa keperluan mendadak yang harus aku urus" ujar Baekhyun sambil tersenyum. Chanyeol mengangguk maklum.

"Tentu, kami juga akan pergi. Semoga kita bisa bekerja sama dengan baik. Oh ya, soal penjagaan ketat yang akan dilakukan oleh beberapa orang, kuharap kau mau memakluminya. Aku benar-benar menjaga keamanan berlangsung saat sedang melakukan beberapa pertemuan" ujar Chanyeol menjelaskan. Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Tentu, kenyamanan dari para konsumen merupakan prioritas hotel kami. Terima kasih waktunya"—usai kepergian Baekhyun, kini Chanyeol melangkah keluar dari hotel itu sedangkan Liam dan Lion masih mengikutinya dibelakang.

"Boss bilang kita adalah anak angkatmu?" tanya Lion sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Liam hanya tersenyum lebar.

"eheheh, berarti kita bisa memanggil boss dengan sebutan ayah?" tanya Liam.

"Atau papa?"—kali ini Lion bersuara.

"Atau daddy?"—tambah Liam. Chanyeol memutar kedua bola matanya malas.

"Berhentilah berceloteh hal-hal yang tidak penting. Ayo masuk" ujar Chanyeol setelah dia berada didalam mobilnya. Lion dan Liam terkikik kecil melihat reaksi Chanyeol. Mereka duduk dijok belakang sedangkan dijok pengemudi ada Taeyong yang kini sibuk mengemudi. Dibaris kedua ada Mark, Ten, dan juga Yuta yang sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing. Mereka semua adalah semua anak buah Chanyeol.

Dan tentu saja Lion dan Liam adalah anggota yang paling muda dari semuanya.

"Sejak kapan kalian ada disini? Bukankah sebelumnya aku hanya memanggil empat orang?" Chanyeol menatap aneh kearah beberapa orang didepannya. Seingatnya dia hanya membawa Lion, Liam, Taeyong, dan Yuta.

Kali ini Mark hanya tersenyum lebar diikuti Ten "Aku bosan dirumah, jadi apa salahnya ikut?" celetuk Mark tiba-tiba. Chanyeol menghela nafas lalu mengangguk saja, membiarkan anak asuhnya itu berbuat sesukanya.

"Kali ini kita akan kemana?" tanya Ten tiba-tiba. Chanyeol meliriknya sekilas lalu tersenyum kecil.

"Aku ingin memberitahu sesuatu padamu Yuta, bisa kau cari data diri seseorang?" ujar Chanyeol. Merasa namanya terpanggil, Yuta menoleh dengan kerutan alisnya.

"Ada apa boss? Kenapa tiba-tiba? Apa ada seseorang yang kau curigai?" tanya Yuta dengan anda penasaran. Chanyeol menggeleng. "Tidak juga"

"Dan oh ya, Ten. Aku ingin kau melihat beberapa transaksi yang dilakukan didaerah pelabuhan. Aku harus menghadiri beberapa acara lelang disini. Kau dan Mark yang akan pergi sedangkan Taeyong dan juga L Twins akan ikut bersamaku" penjelasan Chanyeol membuat semua yang berada dimobil tersebut mengangguk paham.

"Jadi boss, data siapa yang ingin kau cari?" tanya Yuta.

Chanyeol terdiam sebentar, menatap Yuta yang kini sibuk mengutak-atik laptopnya. Chanyeol tersenyum tipis. "Byun Baekhyun"

.

.

"Kau benar-benar tidak ingin makan siang?"—Baekhyun memutar kedua bola matanya malas, memandangi Luhan yang kini berada didepannya dengan pandangan membujuk. Kali ini dia benar-benar harus mengusir Luhan namun dia tidak akan sanggup jika Luhan terus menerus mengeluarkan beberapa rayuan menggemaskannya apalagi dengan wajah seperti kucing yang ingin dipunggut itu.

"Luhan, pekerjaanku masih banyak dan—"

"Aku tidak tanya berapa jumlah pekerjaanmu. Yang aku tanya adalah kau tidak ingin makan siang? Astaga—kau benar-benar terlalu workaholic" celetuk Luhan dengan nada sebalnya. Wajahnya berubah cemberut kali ini.

"Tapi aku sungguh-sungguh jika aku tidak akan—"

"Kau harus. Ayo" Luhan bangkit tiba-tiba dan langsung saja mengambil langkah cepat agar dia bisa menarik Baekhyun yang sibuk dengan layar computer didepannya bahkan mengabaikan Luhan yang jelas-jelas begitu ngotot memasaknya untuk pergi.

.

"Kau serius bertemu dengan Chanyeol?" Luhan membolakan matanya juga mulutnya, bahkan dia kembali menaruh sepotong sushi dimulutnya dan beralih menatap Baekhyun yang kini menyuapi jajangmyeon dimulutnya. Baekhyun mengelap sudut bibirnya lalu mengangguk.

"Dia langganan dihotel yang kukelola dan dia memesan beberapa fasilitas mahal" celetuk Baekhyun. Luhan menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Aku tahu. Tapi… apa dia tidak terlihat mempunyai rencana?" tanya Luhan dengan nada ragu. Baekhyun mendengus lalu menggeleng ala kadarnya.

"Lu, dia itu baik. Kalian saja yang berperasangka buruk padanya lebih dulu. Dia ramah dan tidak menakutkan seperti yang kalian bicarakan" Baekhyun berujar dengan nada tenang namun terkesan sakartik. Luhan mengusap wajahnya beberapa kali, dia yakin kali ini Baekhyun yang terlalu polos dan tidak mengetahui beberapa hal soal Chanyeol.

Chanyeol itu pembunuh berdarah dingin, dan dari semua anak buahnya tidak satupun ada yang normal. Mereka haus darah dan jeritan kesakitan. Luhan sempat takjub saat mendengar Baekhyun mengatakan jika Chanyeol itu sosok yang ramah. Hah…pasti ada yang salah dengan hal ini.

"Kau tau pertemuan apa yang diadakannya dihotelmu?" tanya Luhan dan dengan polosnya Baekhyun menggeleng.

"Itu adalah privasi pelanggan. Aku tidak memiliki hak untuk ikut campur. Aku bukanlah pemilik resmi dari hotel itu dan juga…aku hanya seorang manajer bukan?" Baekhyun mengangkat kedua bahunya tidak peduli. Luhan lagi-lagi mengusap wajahnya frustasi. Dia memandang nyalang kearah Baekhyun.

"Tapi apapun yang terjadi….jangan bercengkrama dengan Chanyeol saat ini dan saat-saat selanjutnya. Oke?" Baekhyun mencibir.

"Kau berlebihan, Luhan" desis Baekhyun malas. Luhan menggeleng keras.

"Berjanjilah"

"Hmm. Aku janji" ujar Baekhyun dengan nada malasnya. Luhan tersenyum lega. Mendapati jika sepupunya berada dalam ruang lingkup hidup yang sama dengan Chanyeol adalah sesuatu yang fatal karena Luhan benar-benar tidak mau….jika Baekhyun benar-benar memasuki kehidupan Chanyeol yang begitu gelap.

.

.

"Siapa saja yang menyeludupkan beberapa budakku keluar dari tempat ini hah?!" bentak Chanyeol tiba-tiba. Semua orang disana terdiam dengan tubuh bergetar. Suara menggelegar milik Chanyeol seperti lonceng kematian untuk mereka. Bahkan mereka sadar seberapa murkanya Chanyeol saat mendapati beberapa budak yang harus dilelang ditempat perlelangan ini hilang. Meski hanya 5 orang, tapi Chanyeol benar-benar akan membunuh siapa saja yang menyentuh barang berharganya.

"Tidak ada yang menjawab?! Jika tidak aku benar-benar akan membantai kalian semua!" bentak Chanyeol lagi. Mereka semua tersentak, berbeda dengan Taeyong yang kini berdiri disamping mobil dengan pandangan datar juga si kembar yang kini tertawa cekikikkan entah karena apa.

"Ma-maafkan saya boss. Tapi…terakhir kali kami melihat lima budak itu….mereka diseret oleh seseorang yang tidak dikenal" salah seorang dari mereka maju dan berujar dengan nada bergetar hebat. Chanyeol menyipitkan matanya dengan pandangan berbahaya. Dia seperti seekor naga ganas yang siap menyemburkan api mematikan saat ini.

"Lalu…kenapa kau tidak mengejarnya?" tanya Chanyeol lagi, kali ini dengan nada luar biasa dalam.

"Me-mereka menghadangku dan membekapku" ujarnya lagi. Chanyeol mengumpat.

"Taeyong, bisa kau lacak siapa saja yang berada disini sekitar lima jam yang lalu? Aku ingin kau melihat rekaman CCTV ditempat penyekapan" ujar Chanyeol. Taeyong mengangguk singkat dan langsung pergi sedangkan Lion dan Liam kini memandang Chanyeol dengan wajah penuh harap.

"Apa yang akan kami lakukan boss?" tanya Lion.

Chanyeol mendengus "Belum, kita harus menemukan satu orang lagi" Chanyeol tersenyum tipis lalu mengisyaratkan sikembar masuk kedalam sebuah gedung yang terlihat berkilauan tersebut. Beberapa orang berada disana dengan kolega-kolega yang mencari barang bagus yang sebenarnya adalah hasil-hasil curian dari beberapa museum dan toko terkenal lainnya. Meski begitu, harga-harga yang ditawarkan memang mempunyai harga selangit tapi masih banyak orang yang terlihat berdatangan.

"Hey, dude" Chanyeol menoleh dan mendapati salah satu temannya, Yifan yang kini tersenyum lebar kearahnya. Dia kolega yang merangkap sahabat Chanyeol, sikasanova penggila balapan yang memiliki beberapa saham dinegara Rusia.

"Kenapa kau kemari?" tanya Chanyeol. Yifan mengangkat kedua bahunya tak tahu.

"Rusia membosankan, aku mencoba mencari beberapa orang Asia disini. Dan—voila…aku bertemu dengan sahabatku tercinta" jawabnya tersenyum lebar.

"Uncle Kris!" pekik Lion dan Liam bersamaan. Yifan menoleh dan tertawa lebar.

"Oh astaga….ini keponakan gilaku. Bagaimana? Apa koleksi ginjal dan jantung kalian sudah banyak?" tanya Yifan dengan nada ceplas-ceplos.

Kedua anak itu tersenyum lebar "Sebenarnya masih banyak, tapi boss membuangnya lain karena errr….waktu itu aku menaruh jantung yang masih berdarah juga kepala ditempat tidurnya" ujar Liam dengan wajah cemberut.

"Seriously, aku tidak sengaja" tambah Liam lagi. Yifan tertawa lalu memandang Chanyeol yang kini memandang kearah mereka dengan pandangan malasnya.

"Kau seharusnya berbaik hati pada mereka, dude" ujar Yifan.

"Mereka sudah gila sejak awal" ketus Chanyeol.

"Dan kau yang membuatnya gila" ujar Yifan. Chanyeol menggeleng.

"Mereka bahkan memasukan kalajengking didalam bungkusan biscuit milik Mark sampai Mark berteriak histeris. Dan kau tahu apa yang sikembar lakukan? Mereka tertawa bahkan mencium kalajengking itu" keluh Chanyeol dengan nada muram, menatapi Liam dan Lion yang kini mengunyah pancake entah dari mana datangnya.

"Ouh man, keahlianmu dalam membesarkan mereka patut diacungi jempol. Mereka luar biasa dan menggemaskan. Ahhh….aku benar-benar menyayangi mereka. Look? Mereka suka kueku" ujar Yifan saat melihat cream kue yang berceceran dibibir kedua kembar itu. Chanyeol memutar kedua bola matanya malas.

"Itu bukan cake, Yifan. Itu racun. Aku bisa melihat bubuk cabai yang kau taruh diatasnya" celetuk Chanyeol. Yifan tertawa keras.

"Tapi…mereka menyukainya kan?"

"Well, terserah"

Oh okei, abaikan dua orang yang memang gila ini.

"Jadi, beberapa budak yang kau kumpulkan menghilang begitu saja?" tanya Yifan. Chanyeol memijat dahinya frustasi.

"Semuanya ada lima. Dan well, hari ini ada acara lelang dan aku tidak ingin mengecewakan beberapa pelangganku. Aku sudah menghubungi Sehun tentang masalah ini dan dia yang akan memperbaikinya sedikit lagi" ujar Chanyeol. Yifan mengangguk paham.

"Jadi albino itu yang akan mengurusnya?" tanya Yifan. Chanyeol mengangguk pasti.

"Dia orang yang bisa diandalkan"

"Boss, rekaman CCTVnya sudah dihapus oleh mereka dan tidak ada yang tersisa tapi aku menemukan sesuatu" Taeyong tiba-tiba muncul lalu merogoh sakunya dan menemukan sebuah bros yang diberi symbol diatasnya dan langsung memberikannya kepada Chanyeol.

"Oh, Wu ge" seru Taeyong begitu mendapati Yifan yang kini berada didepannya. Yifan tersenyum lebar "Oh astaga…kau sudah sebesar ini. well, kau jarang mengunjungiku diRusia" ujar Yifan takjub. Taeyong mengangguk dengan senyum kakunya.

"Aku disuruh boss beberapa waktu lalu untuk melihat saham diNewYork dan aku baru bisa berkunjung keKorea lagi kali ini. maaf ge" Yifan mengangguk paham.

"Well, itu tidak apa-apa. Aku tahu jika Chanyeol begitu pengekang" kekehnya.

"Yifan? Apa kau tahu mengenai symbol organisasi ini? Apa kau tau itu apa?" tanya Chanyeol. Yifan mengambil bross tersebut dan mengamatinya lamat-lamat.

"Oh…aku tahu. Ini symbol organisasi mafia yang berpusat diMacau. Well, mereka haus seks dan suka menculik barang orang lain. Baru-baru ini mereka terdengar berada disekitar Jepang dan Korea. Aku tidak tahu jelas nama organisasi mereka apa" jelas Yifan. Chanyeol menggeram kesal mendengarnya.

"Bisa kau beri tahu aku detailnya?"

Yifan tersenyum tipis "Heumm…tentu saja"

"Maaf boss, Yuta menelponmu" ujar Lion sambil menyerahkan ponsel kearah Chanyeol.

"Halo, ada apa?"

" _Aku sudah menemukan data orang yang boss cari. Byun Baekhyun kan?"_ Chanyeol tersenyum tipis mendengar ucapan Yuta diseberang telpon. "Ya, apa yang kau dapat?"

" _Dia dulu bekerja diNew York namun memutuskan untuk pindah keKorea. Dan ada lagi selain itu, alasan dia pindah keKorea karena dia dan kekasihnya berpisah karena kekasihnya memutuskan untuk menikah dan meninggalkannya"_ Chanyeol menyeringai.

"Well, ada lagi?" tanya Chanyeol. Kali ini Yuta yang berada diseberang telpon terdiam sejenak.

" _I-itu boss. Kekasihnya itu laki-laki. Dan artinya…Byun Baekhyun itu….gay"_ Chanyeol terdiam beberapa kali dengan mulut yang masih membentuk sebuah senyum misterius.

" _Dan ada lagi boss. Dia adalah sepupu dari kekasih Sehun. Yeah…kupikir boss bisa menanyakan yang lebih banyak lagi pada Sehun nantinya"_ Chanyeol mengangguk paham.

"Oh, bagus Yuta. Terima kasih informasinya, jika ada hal yang penting tolong kabari aku"

" _Baik boss"_ Tit—Chanyeol kembali menyerahkan ponsel tersebut pada Lion yang berada disampingnya. Kedua bocah SMP itu nampak duduk disampingnya dengan mata bergerak kesana kemari.

"Kau tahu dimana tempat mereka?" tanya Chanyeol. Yifan mengerutkan dahinya.

"Hmm…aku bisa menyuruh bawahanku untuk memberitahumu. Kenapa? Kau akan pergi keMoscow?" tanya Yifan. Chanyeol menggeleng.

"Aku ada pertemuan dalam waktu dekat ini, kuharap kau datang karena nantinya kita akan membicarakan soal penjualan akhir-akhir ini. Dan—aku memiliki barang bagus untukmu" celetuk Chanyeol. Yifan mendengus kesal.

"Terakhir kali kau bilang barang bagus, kau memberikanku seekor kuda nil impor. Sialan, kau harus tahu betapa berantakannya rumahku karena barang bagusmu itu" ujar Yifan dengan nada menggebu-gebu. Chanyeol tertawa mendengarnya.

"Okei okei. Itu april mop, dan ide itu adalah ide Ten dan Mark sebenarnya" ujar Chanyeol lagi. Yifan memandang malas kearah Chanyeol.

"Jadi….kau datang kan pastinya?" tanya Chanyeol dengan wajah memohon. Yifan mendesis jijik melihatnya.

"Okey, aku datang"

"Yeayyy uncle datang!"—dan yang terakhir itu pekikkan girang dari Liam dan Lion.

.

.

"Chanyeol….oh shit. Berhentilah bertanya tentang Baekhyun. Oke, aku akan menjelaskan dan dengarkan baik-baik. Baekhyun itu gay, dia itu workaholic, baru saja patah hati karena ditinggal bule sialan, dan—ouhh astaga! Kau sama sekali tidak cocok dengannya" dengus Sehun dengan nada sakartik. Chanyeol memandangnya dengan alis berkedut sedangkan dibelakangnya Yifan nampak tertawa mendengar perkataan Sehun yang terkesan jujur.

"Hey, dimana letak tidak cocoknya?" tanya Chanyeol dengan nada sebal luar biasa. Sehun mendengus.

"Pertama kau itu iblis. Licik, suka membunuh orang, juga—gila seks meski aku tahu jika kau itu pemilih. Sedangkan Baekhyun itu masih suci, _man._ Dia baik hati dan polos, hatinya lembut. Intinya dalam presentasi Sembilan puluh Sembilan koma Sembilan persen, kau itu tidak cocok dengan Baekhyun" ujar Sehun panjang lebar dengan nafas menggebu-gebu.

"Lalu apa bedanya denganmu? Bahkan kurasa Lohan—"

"Namanya Luhan" potong Sehun dengan mata melotot saat mendengar Chanyeol salah mengucapkan nama kekasihnya. Chanyeol memutar kedua bola matanya malas.

"Oke, maksudku Luhan. Dia bahkan lebih polos dari Baekhyun" cerocos Chanyeol dengan kesalnya.

"Itu beda lagi ceritanya" sela Sehun.

"Tidak ada yang beda. Kau benar-benar pelit. Dan ohh tidak apa-apa sebenarnya, apartemenku dan Baekhyun berseblahan omong-omong" ujar Chanyeol dengan senyum seringaiannya. Sehun menatapnya tajam.

"Oke, kau bisa saling mengenalnya tapi jika kau ingin lebih…well aku sedikit meragukannya. Jangan sekali-kali mencoba untuk menyakiti sepupuku itu atau aku benar-benar akan menghajarmu" ujar Sehun. Chanyeol tersenyum lebar lalu mengangguk dengan semangatnya.

"Jadi…pembicaraan kalian sudah selesai kan? Sekarang kita bisa pergi keacara pertemuan? Lima belas menit lagi akan dimulai" celetuk Yifan. Chanyeol dan Sehun menengok kemudian mengangguk dengan senyum kecil diwajah mereka.

"Oh….tentu saja. Ayo"

.

.

Setelah berdebat lama mengenai topic pembicaraan mereka ya tentu saja tentang Byun Baekhyun, kini ketiganya (read: Yifan, Chanyeol, dan Sehun) kini melangkah masuk kedalam gedung hotel didepan mereka. Sesekali mereka dapat melihat beberapa penjagaan ketat yang dilakukan oleh beberapa bawahan Chanyeol. Sehun sedari tadi sudah pergi duluan karena ingin menjemput Luhan yang katanya ngotot untuk menemani Sehun dipertemuan ini sedangkan Yifan kini tengah berbincang dengan beberapa kolega yang kebetulan hadir disana. Chanyeol? Dia nampak sedang berbincang dengan beberapa anak asuhnya disana.

"Semuanya sudah siap kan?" tanya Chanyeol dan mereka hanya mengangguk saja.

"Taeyong mana?" tanya Ten dengan pandangan tak tenang. Mark memutar kedua bola matanya malas.

"Berhentilah memikirkan Taeyong dan fokus pada tugasmu" celetuk Mark dengan nada datarnya. Ten memandangnya jengah.

"Taeyong sedang mengawasi disekitar daerah aula dengan Yuta. Kalian berdua tetaplah disini dan awasi yang lainnya. Lion dan Liam tetap bersamaku, karena mereka termasuk labil. Aku takut mereka melakukan hal yang tidak seharusnya" ujar Chanyeol. Ten dan Yuta mengangguk serempak.

"Baik boss"

"Liam..Lion. ikut aku" panggil Chanyeol. Dua anak kembaran itu menoleh dan tersenyum lebar. Mereka memakai tuxedo berukuran kecil yang pas ditubuh mereka membuat mereka nampak terlihat begitu menggemaskan meski tidak menampik jika seringkali keduanya kadang menunjukan ekspresi berarti.

"Apa kita akan bertemu dengan paman cantik lagi?" celetuk Lion tiba-tiba. Chanyeol menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung.

"Siapa yang kau sebut paman cantik?" tanya Chanyeol. Lion terkikik kecil.

"Yang bekerja dihotel ini. Boss ingat kan?" celetuk Liam. Chanyeol tersenyum kecil, mengingat sosok Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba menyeruak dipikirannya. Dia hanya dapat tersenyum mengingat bahwa kemungkinan kecil dia akan bertemu dengan Baekhyun kali ini.

"Mungkin saja"

.

.

"Terima kasih sudah menghadiri pertemuan yang kubuat hari ini. Tak banyak yang ingin kukatakan pada kalian malam hari ini" suara Chanyeol terdengar dengan lantang. Beberapa pasang mata kini memandangnya dengan pandangan kagum.

"Ini mengenai beberapa hal yang terjadi saat aku tidak berada diKorea untuk meluruskan masalah-masalah yang ada disini karena aku selama ini berada diJepang. Ini soal, beberapa transfer barang yang mengalami beberapa kendala. Aku tidak ingin mengatakan siapa yang melakukan hal yang begitu membuatku marah…..tapi untuk malam ini, mereka memang kuundang disini untuk menarik nyawanya karena berani membuatku marah selama ini" Chanyeol tersenyum menyeringai diakhir kalimatnya. Sedangkan beberapa orang nampak berbisik-bisik melihat kearah satu sama lain berusaha mencari tahu siapa dalang dari semuanya.

"Ada yang melibatkan polisi dalam transfer barang yang kulakukan dengan beberapa bawahanku. Jadi aku akan meluruskan hal ini" ujar Chanyeol sambil berdehem.

Chanyeol mengangkat tangannya dan menepuknya beberapa kali sampai dua orang tiba-tiba muncul dari kedua samping panggung dengan membawa sebuah troli yang ditutup dengan kain merah. "Ada hidangan yang baik untuk kalian dari hotel terkenal ini" ujar Chanyeol dengan nada santainya.

Sekali lagi…Chanyeol menepuk tangannya hingga muncul lagi empat orang berpakaian karyawan hotel yang membawa troli yang ditutupi kain lagi. Chanyeol melangkah maju saat melihat Baekhyun yang berada diruangan tersebut. Matanya membulat mendapati Baekhyun yang memandangnya dengan pandangan ingin tahunya.

"Ap-apa yang kau lakukan Chanyeol-ssi?" ujar Baekhyun dengan nada kagetnya saat tiba-tiba Chanyeol menariknya dari tengah-tengah keramaian. Keadaan hening beberapa saat, kini Chanyeol menatap Liam dan Lion yang berada diatas panggung dan memandangnya dengan pandangan berbinar apalagi saat melihat Chanyeol masih setia menarik tangan Baekhyun untuk naik keatas panggung.

"Apa yang—"

"Sssttt….aku akan menutup telingamu. Jangan berisik" bisik Chanyeol. Baekhyun hanya bergidik saat mendengar suara dalam Chanyeol berbisik padanya namun dia hanya membiarkan Chanyeol menutup telinganya sedangkan matanya memandang kedepan dengan pandangan bingung hingga—

SRETT DORR DORR DORR….Baekhyun memelototkan matanya melihat beberapa orang yang membawa troli mereka membuka kain penutup troli mereka yang ternyata berisi senjata hingga membuat orang-orang yang sebelumnya berdidi kini terbujur kaku dilantai dengan darah yang membanjiri lantai aula hotel. Baekhyun nyaris saja jatuh jika Chanyeol tidak menahan tubuhnya dengan lengan kuatnya. Baekhyun mencengkram erat lengan Chanyeol bahkan dia tidak menyadari jika Lion dan Liam yang sebelumnya berada diatas panggung kini sudah mulai berkeliaran dengan menangkap beberapa orang yang mencoba kabur dari genjatan senjata yang ada. Tuxedo yang dipakai dua anak itu kini berlumuran darah sampai diwajah mereka.

"A-apa y-yang ter-terjad-di se-be-narnya?" tanya Baekhyun dengan nada takutnya. Chanyeol tersenyum kecil lalu menggendong Baekhyun keluar dari aula itu melalui sebuah pintu disamping panggung setelah memastikan jika Yifan dan Sehun sudah keluar lebih dahulu dari gedung tersebut.

"Aku akan membawamu pergi, tenanglah" bisik Chanyeol namun Baekhyun tidak menyahutinya. Dia malah semakin mengeratkan pelukannya dileher Chanyeol dengan keringat dingin mengalir dari dahinya.

"Chanyeol ak—"

"Sssstt…diam oke? Tidak apa-apa….semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Ada aku" ujar Chanyeol dan entah kenapa Baekhyun langsung membungkam mulutnya saat mendengar suara Chanyeol yang nampak menenangkannya. Bahkan dia tidak peduli jika Chanyeol pasti ada hubungannya dengan kejadian tadi.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **A/N :**

 **Ada yg nunggu saya update? Heheh..maaf harus semi hiatus krena ada UTS. Maaf juga telat update, hrap mngerti yaa…oh ya, ada beberapa PM dari readers yang udh aku jawab yaaa tapi maaf klamaan balesnya. Hehehe…tapi aku ttp balas kok^^.**

 **Oh ya, untuk chp ini kasih review yaa…sprti kesepakatan, ff ini dilanjut krena tnggapan dari para readers. Dan syukurrrr semuanya suka ff ini^o^**

 **Jika ada pertanyaan yang ingin disampaikan….slahkan langsung di PM aja yaa atau direview. Nanti dibales kok. Hehe…**

 **See u in next chap juseyooo**

 **.**

 **Follow juseyoo :**

 **Instagram new meme acc for fujoshi :**


	3. Chapter 3

Title : One Call Away

Main Cast : Park Chanyeol X Byun Baekhyun

Genre : Romance

Length : Chaptered

Author : Gladyspark1288

.

.

.

BACK FROM LONG HIATUS

,

,

GIVE ANY REVIEW PLEASE^^. LONG TIME NO SEE GUYSS~~

.

.

HAPPY READING~

.

.

CHAPTER 3

.

 _Tapi jika pada akhirnya aku akan menyakitmu dan menghancurkan hidupmu….aku akan pergi hanya pada saat kau menyuruhku pergi. Jika tidak…..aku akan tetap tinggal_

.

.

Baekhyun menggerakan tubuhnya dengan malas. Samar-samar dia dapat mendengar beberapa suara orang yang bercakap-cakap diluar. Dia dengan enggan membuka kedua matanya, mendapati sebuah piyama yang terpakai rapi ditubuhnya. Selimut miliknya yang berwarna cokelat tua itu nyaris membungkus seluruh tubuhnya.

Matanya menoleh lagi kesekeliling, mengernyitkan dahinya saat mendapati dirinya sudah berada dikamarnya! Hell…bukannya dia berada dihotel yang sedang dikelolanya dan menjaga agar acara yang dilangsungkan oleh Park Chanyeol—eh? Baekhyun mendadak panik sendiri. Ingatannya langsung berputar tentang kejadian yang dia saksikan sendiri.

Bibirnya serasa kelu untuk mengatakan satu dua kata.

Clek

"Good morning—eh?" Baekhyun terlonjak kaget saat melihat sosok bocah dengan apron berwarna hitam menatapnya kaget. Bola mata bocah itu berwarna biru langit dengan kulit pucat juga wajah blasteran. Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya, melihat bocah itu nampak tersenyum canggung sambil mendorong sebuah troli yang memuat beberapa nampan berisi mangkuk, piring dan juga segelas susu cokelat dengan asap yang masih mengepul diatasnya.

"Eumm good morning . im Liam and I have to—"

"Siapa kau? Kenapa kau bisa kemari?" Baekhyun bertanya tak mengerti sambil memandang bocah itu dengan pandangan penuh selidik.

Bocah dengan aksen inggris yang kental itu memiringkan kepalanya dengan kerutan didahinya pertanda sedang berpikir "Ah you mean…why im here?" ujarnya. Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Uh it because—"

"Liam…go out. Boss calling you. Now" suara lain kini terdengar. Perhatian Baekhyun tertuju kearah bocah satunya lagi yang kini berdiri diambang pintu kamarnya. Sosok bocah yang baru saja mengantar sarapan itu terlihat mengangguk lalu tersenyum tipis kearah Baekhyun yang masih saja melongo. Sejak kapan diapartemennya ada sepasang bocah kembar?

Clek

Baekhyun hanya dapat mengatupkan bibirnya rapat saat melihat pintu kamarnya yang kini tertutup setelah bocah yang tadi pergi bersama kembarannya. Matanya beralih kearah troli yang berisi perlengkapan sarapan beserta beberapa kue yang menjadi kesukaannya. Dia menjadi ragu, apa dia harus memakannya atau membuangnya. Dia tidak tahu dengan jelas siapa yang membuat ini. bisa saja dia dirancun kan?

Baekhyun menghela nafas lalu bangkit dari tempat tidurnya, mengabaikan sarapan yang seharusnya dia makan untuk pagi ini. Otaknya mendadak blank pagi ini karena dengan tiba-tiba dia menemukan sepasang kembar berada diapartemennya, dan mengenai kejadian kemarin yang begitu mengejutkan dirinya. Apa semua yang terjadi sampai pagi ini adalah perbuatan Park Chanyeol?

Baekhyun mendengus lalu berjalan mendekat kearah pintu kamarnya dan mulai membuka gagang pintunya sampai dia harus terkejut karena sosok Chanyeol berada didepannya dengan raut datarnya. Baekhyun mundur beberapa langkah dengan mata melebar. Bibirnya terkatup rapat dengan tangan yang meremat ujung piyama yang dipakainya.

"Ke-kenapa kau bisa be-berada di-di ap-apartemenku?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan nada tergagap. Chanyeol menaikkan sebelah alisnya lalu tersenyum tipis.

"Ya tentu bisa. Kau pingsan semalam saat aku menyeretmu kedepan panggung. Entah karena apa" ujar Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Tidak. Semalam aku melihat semuanya, beberapa orang itu mati terbunuh karena ada beberapa orang yang menembaki mereka. Ini pasti ulahmu, kau—kau harus dilapor kepolisi karena melakukan tindak pembunuhan. Kau—kau harus" Baekhyun mendadak pening, dia berniat mencari ponselnya namun Chanyeol segera menahannya.

"Kau tidak akan menelpon siapapun dan tidak akan melapor apapun " cekal Chanyeol. Baekhyun menatapnya nyalang lalu dengan gerakan kuat dia menyentak genggaman tangan Chanyeol dari tangannya namun sekuat apapun dia mencoba, genggaman tangan Chanyeol malah menguat membuat tubuhnya lemas karena tidak bisa melepaskan diri.

"Apa maumu?" Baekhyun menatapnya tajam.

Chanyeol tersenyum tipis lalu menarik Baekhyun dibalik pintu dan menghimpit tubuh kecil itu membuat Baekhyun menelan ludahnya berat karena dia tidak melihat sedikitpun peluang bagi dirinya untuk lolos kali ini.

"Lepaskan aku!"

"Tidak. Dengarkan aku " Chanyeol mengeluarkan smirknya.

"Kau tidak akan melaporkan dan tidak akan menelpon siapapun tentang kejadian kemarin. Karena jika kau melakukannya, itu berarti kau sudah melibatkan Sehun dalam hal ini. Kau tahu siapa Sehun? Ya, dia adalah kekasih dari Luhan yang merupakan sepupumu. Kau bisa bayangkan bagaimana nasib Sehun selanjutnya. Dia ada hubungannya dengan kasus ini dan hanya kami juga kau yang mengetahuinya" penjelasan Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun membeku.

Sialan. Andaikan saja sepupu sialannya itu tidak berhubungan dengan Sehun yang sering ikut campur dalam hal seperti ini, mungkin saja Baekhyun tidak akan ikut terseret masalah ini sampai dia harus bertemu dengan Park Chanyeol.

"Baik. Aku tidak akan melaporkan apapun pada siapapun. Kau puas sekarang?!" geram Baekhyun. Chanyeol tertawa mendengarnya. Entah kenapa ada kepuasan tersendiri baginya untuk menggoda sosok didepannya ini.

"Good. Tapi aku sedikit tidak mempercayaimu" Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya.

"Apa maksudmu?" hardik Baekhyun cepat.

"Bisa saja kan kau melaporkannya secara diam-diam?" seringai Chanyeol. Baekhyun mendecih kesal. "Aku tidak akan melakukannya. Aku sudah berjanji"

"Aku tidak pernah percaya janji jika kau tahu. Bagaimana kalau kita buat kesepakatan?" tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun menaikkan sebelah alisnya, dia mendadak was-was jika saja mendengar nada bicara Chanyeol yang terdengar licik untuknya.

"Kesepakatan? Baiklah…tapi apa?" tanya Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil "Itu mudah. Kau hanya perlu menjadi kekasihku"

"APA?!" Baekhyun berteriak terkejut dengan mulut menganga lebar bahkan dengan mata sipitnya yang kini melebar seakan bola matanya akan keluar begitu saja. Jujur saja dia begitu shok saat ini. mungkin pemuda didepannya ini sedang bercanda atau bagaimana sampai dia mengatakan hal gila seperti itu.

"Jangan terlalu sakartik begitu" Chanyeol memutar kedua bola matanya malas sedangkan Baekhyun nampak tergagap dengan raut penuh keterkejutan.

"Aku tidak mau"

Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya tidak setuju. Dia begitu menginginkan jika Baekhyun akan menyetujui hal ini namun pada kenyataannya Baekhyun hanya membuang pandangannya bahkan tidak mau menatapnya. Baekhyun menolaknya. Chanyeol ingin sekali berteriak geram saat ini namun dia hanya dapat mampu menghela nafas lalu tersenyum kecil.

"Baiklah. Tapi kau tidak punya hak untuk melarangku mendekatimu. Bagaimana?" kerutan didahi Baekhyun makin bertambah.

"Kenapa aku harus mengikutimu?"

"Kau ingin Sehun terseret juga dalam masalah ini? Atau Luhan?" Chanyeol menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan itu membuat Baekhyun mendengus kesal.

"Baiklah. Deal, selama kau tidak berbuat macam-macam padaku atau pada sepupuku" kedua mata itu kembali menyipit dengan menggemaskannya. Chanyeol tersenyum lebar lalu mengangguk.

"Good. Nah sekarang kau bisa memulai sarapanmu" Chanyeol menyeret Baekhyun untuk duduk kembali ditempat tidur namun Baekhyun segera menahannya membuat Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya.

"Ada apa?"

"Aku tidak ingin sarapan disini" ujar Baekhyun.

"Lalu dimana?"

Baekhyun memutar kedua bola matanya malas "Tentu saja diruang makan" celetuknya dengan raut kesalnya tidak peduli dengan wajah pongo Chanyeol yang masih melongo.

"Tapi…"

"Ini apartemenku jika kau ingat" Baekhyun memelototinya. Chanyeol menghela nafas lalu mengiyakan saja sambil membawa troli yang berisi sarapan milik Baekhyun. Untuk informasi, Chanyeol tidak ingin jika Liam dan Lion menghancurkan pagi indahnya dengan celotehan dua bocah gila itu diruang makan. Untung saja dia membawa Mark dan Yuta disini dibanding beberapa anak buahnya berotak geser.

"Morning boss!" pekik Lion dengan senyum lebar begitu melihat Chanyeol muncul sedangkan Baekhyun mengekor dibelakang.

"Eh? Beauty un—umphh" perkataan Liam terpotong saat Lion menyumpal mulutnya dengan roti tawar digenggamannya bahkan Mark terlihat mendengus sambil memberikan segelas susu untuk Liam saat melihat rekannya itu tersedak makan.

"Ada apa ini? Siapa mereka?" tanya Baekhyun menatap horror kearah ruang makannya yang jelas sekali berantakan. Selai roti berceceran dimana-mana, beberapa remah roti yang jatuh kelantai apalagi saat melihat empat orang didepannya yang jelas sekali tidak dikenal olehnya.

"Mereka rekanku, eumm maksudku yeahh seperti itu" ujar Chanyeol santai. Baekhyun hanya melongo—untuk kesekian kalinya dia masih linglung. Terlalu banyak kejutan pagi ini.

"Kau berniat masuk kerja hari ini?" Chanyeol membuka percakapan. Baekhyun memijit dahinya frustasi.

"Mungkin tidak"

"Yuta, Mark. Bereskan kekacauan ini, lima belas menit lagi kita akan pergi" ujar Chanyeol. Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, dua orang itu mengangguk dan mulai membereskan keadaan dapur Baekhyun yang masih kacau sedangkan Baekhyun hanya melihat saja saat dapurnya mulai terlihat rapi.

.

"Kau akan pergi?" tanya Baekhyun begitu melihat Chanyeol yang kini beranjak pergi. Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Kenapa? Kau akan merindukanku?" goda Chanyeol. Baekhyun menampilkan raut datarnya.

"Cepatlah pergi" Chanyeol terkekeh lalu segera menyentil dahi Baekhyun sampai pria itu meringis dengan raut kesalnya.

"Bye"

Clek

Baekhyun menutup pintu apartemennya, dia melirik lagi kearah meja makan yang sudah tersedia beberapa sarapannya yang jelas sekali dibuat ulang oleh dua orang remaja tadi. Dia menghela nafas, entah apa yang sudah terjadi padanya.

Rasanya dia baru beberapa hari mengenal Chanyeol namun entah kenapa apa yang dapat membuat Baekhyun begitu merasa Chanyeol menyebalkan. Ya, Chanyeol menyebalkan dan pemaksa—dia dapat menarik kembali kata-katanya waktu itu saat mengatakan jika Chanyeol adalah orang yang baik. Ck, itu hanyalah topeng saja untuk menutupi perilaku bengis milik Chanyeol.

Drrtt drrtt

Baekhyun tersentak begitu dia melihat ponsel miliknya berkelap-kelip pertanda orang menelponnya.

"Uh hallo?" Baekhyun mengangkatnya.

" _Uhm hallo Baek? Kau baik-baik saja? Aku dengar dari sekertarismu kau tidak kerja hari ini dan mengambil cuti satu hari. Apa sesuatu terjadi?"_ suara Luhan terdengar khawatir. Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya, dia bukanlah pembohong yang pintar, sebenarnya.

"Ya aku baik-baik saja. Aku hanya…ingin dirumah saja seharian" ujar Baekhyun berusaha untuk tenang.

" _Benarkah? Oh, baguslah. Aku akan kesana setelah kencanku"_ kikik Luhan. Baekhyun mendengus kesal.

"Ya ya terserahmu"

" _Aku tutup dulu. Hehehe…sampai jumpaaa"—_ bip Baekhyun menghela nafas, untung saja Luhan tidak bertanya lebih tadi.

Baekhyun baru saja akan menaruh ponselnya dimejanya namun suara dering menandakan sebuah pesan masuk memaksanya untuk melihat lagi kelayar ponselnya. Disana tertera dengan jelas nama "Chanyeollie" yang terpampang jelas disana. Bahkan Baekhyun tidak tahu, sejak kapan dia menyimpan nomor Chanyeol diponselnya?

Baekhyun menarik nafasnya lalu mulai membuka pesan yang baru saja masuk kedalam ponselnya dengan pandangan meneliti.

 _Aku akan ke apartemenmu nanti._

 _PCY_

"Cih" Baekhyun mendecih dengan raut wajah datarnya. Mungkin dia harus ingat untuk mengunci pintu apartemennya dengan rapat dan mengganti password tapi sayangnya hal itu sama sekali tidak berguna karena Chanyeol sudah biasa membobol beberapa pintu apartemen orang. Bukankah mafia biasa melakukan hal seperti itu?

.

.

Lagi

Ini untuk kesekian kalinya Kris memandang datar kearah Sehun dan Chanyeol yang sedari tadi harus beradu argument. Ini konyol sebenarnya, dan satu-satunya topic yang menjadi bahan argument mereka adalah sepupu dari manusia es bernama lengkap Oh Sehun.

"Kau—apa?! Kau pergi keapartemen Baekhyun semalam? Apa yang kau lakukan? Aku kan sudah bilang jika kalian hanya boleh saling mengenal saja" Sehun berujar dengan nada kesalnya, kerutan didahinya terlihat jelas. Rasanya sudah ada api yang menyembul dikepalanya saking marahnya.

Chanyeol memutar kedua bola matanya, lalu mengibaskan tangannnya tak peduli "Kau ingin kita berkenalan kan? Ya begitulah caraku berkenalan dan menjadi kerabat dengannya" sahut Chanyeol.

Sehun semakin kehilangan kata-katanya. Inginnya dia menjauhkan si pembunuh liar ini dari sepupunya yang baru saja sakit hati. Namun sayangnya, idenya itu tidak berguna untuk sekarang karena Chanyeol lebih cepat dari dugaannya. Jika dibiarkan lama-lama, Chanyeol pasti akan menjadikan Baekhyun sebagai objek obsesi gilanya. Atau bahkan Chanyeol akan menikahi Baekhyun. Oh tidak tidak. Ini tidak bisa terjadi. Mana bisa sepupunya yang begitu polos dan baik hati bisa bersatu dengan serigala bersisik naga seperti Chanyeol? Chanyeol itu kejam luar dalam, _man._ Tidak ada sisi polos dan lemah lembutnya. Bahkan jika dia tersenyum, itu adalah senyum arogan dan juga seringaian mesum.

"Tidak. Tidak bisa, jika kau mau kau bisa mencari objek lain untuk diajak berkenalan. Kau mau wanita cantik? Boleh, aku relaa menyerahkan Miranda Kerr padamu. Atau apa hah? Bilang saja padaku dan aku akan memberikan mereka asalkan jangan Baekhyun yang menjadi objek obsesi gilamu" celoteh Sehun dengan wajah memohon. Kris tertawa kerasa melihat raut wajah Sehun yang seperti kucing dibuang. Astaga. Ini pertengkaran menggelikan sebenarnya.

Chanyeol? Dia tertawa renyah sembari menggeleng. Saat ini yang dia inginkan adalah Baekhyun dan bukan yang lain. "Aku inginnya Baekhyun"

Sehun menggaruk belakang kepalanya "Bagaimana kalau replikanya saja?"

"Jangan gila Sehun" celetuk Chanyeol. Sehun memutar kedua bola matanya malas lalu beralih memandang kearah Kris yang sepertinya begitu menikmati pertengkaran keduanya sedari tadi.

"Apa?" Kris bertanya bingung.

"Apa kau punya ide lain untuk memisahkannya dari Baek—"

"Tidak ada. Kau tahu sendiri bagaimana Chanyeol" Kris nampaknya tidak peduli lalu mengendikan bahunya.

Sehun menghela nafas "Terserah"

"Yesss"

.

.

Baekhyun mengulum bibirnya gemas, didepannya ada beberapa cupcake yang dipesannya tadi. Sebenarnya, Baekhyun tidak akan memesan sebanyak ini namun pada akhirnya dia mau juga untuk memesannya saat melihat bentuk cupcake tersebut pada sebuah brosur. Rasanya sudah lama sekali lidahnya tidak mengecap rasa beberapa cupcake yang menjadi kesukaannya.

Baekhyun tersenyum kecut, mengingat terakhir kali dia memakan cupcake adalah saat dia dan Jason merayakan ulang tahunnya yang sudah lewat. Mengingat hal itu hatinya kembali sakit, nyatanya dia tidak bisa melupakan mantan kekasih yang begitu membekas baginya. Padahal mereka sudah berada dinegara dan benua yang berbeda. Tapi tetap saja…Baekhyun masih saja merasakan persaan cinta yang begitu mendalam.

Ting tong.

Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya tidak paham saat mendengar bunyi bell apartemennya. Suara hujan diluar membuatnya ingin segera tidur ditambah dengan udara yang mulai dingin. Ketahuilah, Baekhyun tidak benar-benar menyukai udara dingin.

Siapa yang akan bertamu malam-malam begini?—pikirnya.

Ting tong

Baekhyun kembali mendengus saat dia mendengar bell apartemennya kembali berbunyi. Bibirnya mencibir, mungkin saja itu Sehun atau Luhan yang akan mengacau. Atau bahkan sahabatnya Jongin dan Kyungsoo? Oh ayolah, Baekhyun ingin sendiri sekarang.

Clek

Eh?

Baekhyun melongo melihat pintu apartemennya terbuka. Dia bersiap siaga saat menyadari jika ada orang lain yang sudah membobol system keamanan apartemennya. Dia ingat jika dia tidak memberitahukan soal password pintu apartemennya pada siapapun. Bahkan pada Sehun maupun Luhan sekalipun. Apa itu adalah seorang hacker? Mana mungkin, Baekhyun tidak pernah mencari masalah dengan siapapun. Tapi….Siapa?

Baekhyun berjalan mundur dengan langkah bergetar, kedua mata sipitnya menatap awas kedepan dengan langkah yang terus mundur perlahan saat melihat ujung sepatu yang mulai mencuat dari celah pintu apartemennya yang sudah terbuka hingga….dia menghentikan langkahnya saat pandangannya menangkap sosok tinggi yang kini menenteng beberapa tas belanjaan dengan senyum lebar.

Ya benar….itu

Park Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menganga dengan pandangan tak percaya "Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil "Oh…selamat malam Baek. Maaf aku langsung membuka pintu. Habisnya kau lama sekali" ujarnya enteng sambil menaruh tas-tas yang sebelumnya ditangannya kini berada diatas meja kotak.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" raut wajah Baekhyun menjadi tidak suka dengan kerutan dikeningnya. Kehadiran Chanyeol seperti menjadi kejadian yang tidak diharapkan terjadi.

Chanyeol tertawa kecil lalu berjalan mendekat setelah dia berhasil membuka jaket yang dipakainya dan menaruhnya asal disofa "Bukankah sudah kubilang tadi? Aku akan bertamu malam nanti dirumahmu Mr. Byun" kekeh Chanyeol.

Baekhyun membuka sedikit bibirnya lalu menggumam 'Benar juga'. Dia beralih menatap Chanyeol "Jadi…ada keperluan apa kau kemari?" tanyanya.

Chanyeol tersenyum polos "Aku kemari? Makan malam denganmu, tentu saja. Dan untuk kali ini, aku yang akan memasak" ujar Chanyeol. Baekhyun menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Kau bisa makan direstoran mahal jika kau mau makan. Tak perlu repot-repot kemari bahkan untuk memasak. Kau memiliki apartemen sendiri dan tidak usah menyibukan diri diapartemenku" jelas Baekhyun acuh. Chanyeol berdecak tidak peduli.

"Aku bisa melakukan hal itu. Sayangnya, aku ingin makan malam bersamamu" ujar Chanyeol enteng mengabaikan raut wajah Baekhyun yang kini berubah datar.

"Terserahmu" Baekhyun mendudukan dirinya disofa sambil menyalakan TV, membiarkan Chanyeol tersenyum lebar dan tubuhnya mulai menghilang dibalik dapur. Baekhyun mengendikkan kedua bahunya. Nampaknya, pria manis itu begitu tidak mempedulikan apa yang akan Chanyeol lakukan didapurnya. Hanya berharap saja, jika Chanyeol tidak akan membakar dapurnya.

.

.

Sudah setengah jam dan Baekhyun mulai bosan dengan acara TV yang menayangkan beberapa berita atau acara talk show. Baekhyun tidak terlalu suka menonton TV, itu karena dia akan merasa cepat bosan. Omong-omong soal Chanyeol, Baekhyun sendiri sama sekali tidak melihatnya. Pria tinggi itu sepertinya sibuk dengan urusan dapurnya.

Tanpa membuang waktu, Baekhyun mulai melangkahkan kaki menuju dapur dengan raut wajah penasaran. Dia masih bisa mendengar suara dentingan alat masak dari sini, seperti pisau yang beradu.

Clek

"Chan—wow" Baekhyun terkesiap melihat wajan yang dipegang Chanyeol menyemburkan api kecil. Sepotong daging berada disana. Chanyeol menoleh dan tersenyum kecil "Menunggu lama? Maaf ya…kupikir kau akan bosan menunggu" ujar Chanyeol sambil memotong beberapa sayuran dengan telaten. Baekhyun tidak menjawab, dia malah berjalan mendekat dengan counter yang memisahkan dapur dan juga ruang makan lalu memperhatikan Chanyeol dengan raut ingin tahu. Sungguh….dia bukanlah orang yang pintar memasak masakan tapi Chanyeol sepertinya bisa melakukan semuanya dengan mudah.

"Sebenarnya…kenapa kau ingin makan malam denganku?" Baekhyun bertanya penasaran. Chanyeol tersenyum kecil.

"Bagian dari strategi" ujar Chanyeol singkat.

"Strategi?" Baekhyun bertanya bingung. Matanya tak lepas dari punggung lebar yang sedang membelakanginya. Jujur saja Chanyeol tergolong tampan. Bahkan saat dia memakai sebuah celemek yang melingkari tubuhnya saat ini, dia akan terlihat jauh lebih seksi dari sebelumnya. Baekhyun saja sebenarnya tidak ingin mengakuinya, namun itu adalah kenyataan.

"Ya strategi untuk mendapatkanmu" ujar Chanyeol singkat sambil menoleh dan tersenyum. Baekhyun memerah, ada perasaan sesak saat dia mengingat soal kisah cintanya yang kandas waktu itu. Dia hanya belum terlalu siap untuk memulainya dengan seseorang, bahkan Chanyeol sekalipun. Dia takut dia akan terluka lagi...apalagi mengingat sosok Chanyeol merupakan sosok yang berbahaya dan tidak mengenal belas kasihan.

"Apa kau serius mengenai hal itu?" tanya Baekyun dengan raut mengeras. Chanyeol berdehem lalu berbalik sebentar menatap Baekhyun yang juga menatapnya.

"Apa aku terlihat bercanda ?" tanyanya dengan senyum menyeringainya. Pancaran matanya menunjukan sebuah ambisi besar dan keseriusan seakan itu merupakan sebuah bukti. Dan untuk itulah Baekhyun memutuskan untuk diam saja sembari menatap kearah lain.

"Tapi jika pada akhirnya aku akan menyakitmu dan menghancurkan hidupmu….aku akan pergi hanya pada saat kau menyuruhku pergi. Jika tidak…..aku akan tetap tinggal "

Dan pada saat itu….Baekhyun serasa kelu untuk mengatakan sepatah katapun.

'Ternyata…..masih ada orang yang bisa mencintaiku' gumam Baekhyun pelan

.

 **TBC**

.

 **A/N :**

 **Hello readerskuh tercintah, its been a long day or month ya? Saya tidak memosting ff sama sekali xD. Maafkeun, bukannya php tapi memang sibuk dan nggak sempat nulis. For all, terimakasih sudah mau menyempatkan waktu untuk menunggu saya update atau bahkan mau menyempatkan waktu membaca ff unfaedah ini:'). (terharu akutuh:").**

 **Oke jdi saya memang hiatus*bhaks. Hiatus krena bberapa alasan cntohnya UN bulan April xD. Dan baru mosting Mei karena mau test masuk univ qaqaq xD. Thanks buat smua supportnya readersnim. Janji bkalan update no matter what happen. Sabar nunggu yaaa~~**

 **Dan ya, jangan lupa kasih review untuk ff receh ini. Review anda adalah penyemangat saya, jdi kalau saya khabisan imajinasi, saya sering baca review kalian dan tara~~ saya jadi bisa nulis lagi wkwkwk. Fakta loh itu. Satu review sangat berarti bagi saya, krena itu adalah saran dari para readers agar chap kedepannya gak akan mengecewakan*eakk.**

 **Oke, trimakasih untuk membuang wktu anda slama setengah detik u/ membaca ocehan author yang jrang update ini. Thanks all. Any question? Slahkan lwat review, author bkal bales pas update chap slanjutnya. Private massage juga boleh. Akhir kataa~~ bye byeeeee.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tertanda….authorkurbel:***


End file.
